This invention relates to sights for attachment to hunting and target bows, and in particular to such a bow sight that permits ganged lateral movement of the sight pins of the sight.
Archery bow sights having a number of sight pins, permitting the archer to easily sight a target at a number of different distances, are well known. For instance, such a sight is disclosed in Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,032. In that patent, the sight pins are adjustable as a group vertically, for distance adjustments, and each sight pin is individually adjustable horizontally, for "windage", that is, to allow for cross-travel due to a wind directed at an angle transverse to the shot.
According to Strauss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,421, no sighting devices known up to that time permitted the archer three complete degrees of freedom of movement of the sight pins without disturbing the relative positioning of the pins with respect to each other. The sight disclosed in that patent does indeed permit lateral movement of all sight pins together. However, that sight permits only gross lateral movement of the pins, with no fine adjustment, such as by use of a screw arrangement as that design does permit in the other two directions.
This invention relates to improvements to the apparatus described above and to solutions to the problems raised thereby.